There You'll Be
by Quibblette
Summary: It's Harry's wedding and his wife decides to sing a litte song for his memory. The only problem is, as each beat of the music plays, she's finding it harder and harder to move on. Will he come back to save her?


A/N: A itzy bitzy little, sad songfic about Ginny and Harry to "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.  
  
A teary-eyed widow stood on the raised platform at the front of Hogwart's quidditch pitch. It was the Summer vacation and hardly anyone was there. In a casket was the former "Boy Who Lived" and the now "Boy Who Died but Took Voldemort With Him". It was only a small funeral and they decided to hold it in one of the few places he had called home. Hogwarts. There seated were Ron and Hermione Weasley, Draco Malfoy - who had become close friends with the deceased hero, Albus Dumbledore and the other professors, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, the rest of the Weasleys, and old friends from school. The room was hushed as the small red-headed woman walked in front of the microphone to speak.  
  
"Harry had a great life, and like he said before he left. If he died he promised he'd come back and haunt who ever mourned at his funeral. He wanted us to celebrate his life, not mourn his death. So I guess I'll start by singing a song instead of going on with the usual eulogy.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
The small woman had a soft and high-pitched voice. Tears were streaming down her face as she sang but she still kept to the tune. She loved her husband and she knew that for as long as she lived she could love no other man.  
  
When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Her voice quivered as she thought back on the times they had spent together during their last few years at Hogwarts and the few years after that. He really had been there for her. He stood up for her when Pansy Parkinson tried to hex her. When she found out that Luscius Malfoy had killed her father. If only she could touch that face one more time. Hold him in her arms. But all she could do was to think back to the days where he was beside her. When they were two young lovers without a care in the world.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
She could just imagine him now. Telling her not to be a fool. Telling her not to cry for him. All those times he had smiled at her while pulling spectacular dives in quidditch. That one time when he was almost cursed off his broom. He had led a good life. And like he said before he left, "If I die the next day then I wouldn't regret it. I did everything I wanted to do. I married the most beautiful woman in the world and I loved her with all my heart and I still do. There's nothing I've left undone or unsaid. Goodbye Ginny. I'll love your forever."  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
He had been the one who taught her how to play quidditch. Those nights under the starry sky that they shared with each other. Flying, around the quidditch pitch laughing and joking and just having fun. It'd never happen again. Shed never hear him make a lame joke or .. stop thinking like that she told herself. You have to move on. Harry would want you to move on.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
It had started to rain but she didn't care. Her velvet black robes were getting splattered with mud but she didn't care. An army of blast-ended skrewts could be coming for all she cared. She was going to finish the song. She was going to make her husband proud. He hadn't died for nothing. The world was free again because of him.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always  
  
He had been her reason to get up in the morning. The reason for her to face another day. But now he was gone. But she still had memories of him. They would always be in her heart. Always.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
The song was nearly over. One more line to go. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face like a river. She loved him so much. Why? Why Voldemort did you have to do this to him? To me. To all of us. Her vision was getting blurry. She was seeing double yet she wasn't seeing anything except herself and Harry. Flying around the very pitch she was now standing on. Sneaking out to Hogsmeade under the invisibility cloak. The countless times she had cried on his shoulder. The smell of pine and soap that always hung about him. He'd always been there.  
  
There you'll be  
  
The petite woman held unto the last note and suddenly ran out of the room tears streaming down her face. 'I can't do this' she thought as she ran down the hall. 'I can't live without him' she continued as she ran up the astronomy Tower stairs. 'I'm coming Harry' she though as she swung her legs over the windowsill. 'Here we go' she thought 'one, two three' and let go. She was falling. Falling fast. 100 more feet to go 90, 80, huh? She hung in mid air. As if a pair of strong arms were holding on to her. "Silly girl," she heard a voice whisper into her ear, "I'm not worth this Ginny. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Tears were continuing to stream down her face. "But I want you Harry!" she cried into the sky. "I'll always be with you Gin. Now promise not to do this again okay? I love you Ginny and don't forget that. I'll love you forever. And with that Ginny Potter landed on the floor of the Astronomy Tower and took in a lungful of air that smelled strangely like pine and  
soap.  
  
A/N Did you like it? I can't believe I did that to poor Harry! I cried while writing that. You should see my keyboard. All wet now. It's only my second attempt at songfics so keep that in mind okay? So what was it? Good, bad, useless, sappy? Please R/R!!! 


End file.
